Transferred to the Past
by mindless-saiyan-kween
Summary: With hopes of meeting up with his wife and the Z-fighters once more, he makes his way to King Yemma's desk. One gray button, just one, was all it took for Vegeta to return to his pain, suffering, and bondage...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd probably be making millions - not here on my laptop writing.**

**A/N: Okay, for all my "Heinous Deeds' readers, I have some bad news. I've decided to deleted it because 1. I lost all of my notes and plans for it in the rain :'( It actually took me close to two months to plan it. At the time, I thought writing my plans on paper would be better. *sighs* Never again. Curse you rain. 2. I wasn't feeling it as much anymore. And lastly, 3. I had writer's block for that particular story.**

**Hopefully, one day I will re-upload it. But as of now, I present you with a new story. **

**One more thing (I know this is long but bare with me! It's important!) When the Z-gang dies, I wanted them to have what you could call renewed bodies. I mean, if your dead, shouldn't you be dead happily? Well, that sounded wrong. Anyways, I just want the Z-gang to be young again, since I don't even want to imagine what the old old (60-100 yrs) look like, even though I would still love em'. Just wanted to give you all a heads up. It's my story anyways *shrugs***

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

In a spacious room at Capsule Corporation lay a certain saiyan prince. He was surrounded by his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. At almost two hundred years old, Vegeta knew his time on Earth was going to end in a matter of minutes. In his whole life, he never took the crown to become king, since he simply adored the title 'Prince' instead of 'King'. Now, that title was going to be passed on to his son, Trunks - permanently.

Over a century has passed since his rival and best friend - which Vegeta will never admit to anybody, including himself - left the Earth with Shenron, never to be seen again. The prince shook his head. He respected the man, maybe even loved him, but he was still a naïve and selfless idiot.

Turning his head to face his family, he studied the faces. Almost all of their faces were flushed and red from crying. His oldest, Trunks, had tears glistening in his eyes while his youngest, Bra, was bawling on his arm. Vegeta sighed and pulled her close. "Quit that awful noise. I taught you better than to make that terrible racket at times like these, didn't I?"

Bra then made a noise that sounded like a mixture of a dying whale and hysterical laughter. It seemed as if the dying warrior had lost his strength, but not his humor. "But daddy! I-I don't w-want you to die!" she stammered through her wailing.

"I can't change fate, Bulla." he firmly stated, saying her full first name. "Hell, if I had the chance to, I'd be dying in a dueling match with Kakarott instead of my bed. Now dry your tears." Trunks snorted at that. His father was still the same man he was years ago.

Bra nodded and wiped her tears, letting go of her father's neck she clung on so tightly when she was a child. "Okay, daddy. I love you. Tell mommy I said hey when you see her." Vegeta smiled at his daughter, while brushing her cerulean locks that she inherited from her mother, out of her face. "I will. I love you too, princess. And don't you forget it." he whispered. Her face crumpled once more, but she refused to let out a cry.

The grandchildren were next. Vegeta cleared his throat before beginning. "Listen up, you annoying imps." A few laughs and giggles were heard around the room. They knew well, that their Grandfather was joking with them. "You all come from royal blood. You will rise above all with strength, will and power. Though, you mustn't let your pride get in your way" - Trunks and Bra snorted loudly, knowing what happened to their father every time his pride got in the way - "but it never hurts to have some pride. You will protect this Earth with your life, as you are all apart of the next generation of the Z-Warriors. The Sons, Chestnuts, Bandits, and Shinhans are your ally's, friends, and most importantly

family. Train hard, imps. You never know when a new enemy will appear. Or even worse, I may even rise from the dead." Vegeta smirked. "Now out, all of you. I want to die in peace." A chorus of 'bye grandpa's' and 'I love you's' were chanted as they all scurried out. Now, there was only Trunks and Bra.

Seeing that her father and brother needed some time alone, Bra planted a kiss on her father's forehead before leaving him. Vegeta squeezed her hand in reassurance, and then she knew everything would be okay.

After she left, the full-blood looked at Trunks. "Brat, you are the man of the house now. Take care of your sister and the family. Remember everything I taught you."

Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes while he nodded. "Okay Dad." Vegeta studied his son closely. He'd been through a lot as a kid. He fought, died, went to space, been infected with a parasite... Trunks made Vegeta proud as a child, and now there was no exception. Even if Vegeta wasn't the most affectionate person in the world, he still loved his son.

"Brat...Trunks, I'm proud of you. I'm pleased to have you as a son. You are something great, Trunks. I..I love you son."

To say the lilac-haired hybrid was shocked is an understatement. Never, had his father told him that he loved him. Yes, he told Bra and Bulma. But Trunks? Never. Not even during Majin Buu. He grinned at his old man. "I love you too, Dad." "Hn."

"Dad?"

"Hn?"

"Tell mom that we love her, will ya'?"

"Sure, brat."

Trunks listened to his father's breaths as they grew slower and more ragged. He was close; Trunks gave his father one last hug before whispering "Goodbye, Dad." Vegeta's eyes closed as he felt a single teardrop fall on his cheek. With one last breath, and one thought in his mind, Prince Vegeta was no more.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Vegeta was blinding by the brightness of the path he walked down. He expected to find himself in front of King Yemma, but as he looked ahead, the Saiyan saw many spirits ahead of him. He grumbled in annoyance, while his stomach mimicked his action. Vegeta held his stomach and took that as a chance to look at which body he was in.

"Hmph. It seems as if I'm in my 36-year old body again." He snorted. The woman probably was in her 35-year old body then. It seemed as if the Z-fighters had special treatment, more or less.

Vegeta was one who hardly smiled. Bulma, Trunks, and sometime's Kakarot, were the only people who have made him smile. Cue-ball has made him snort or laugh a few times, but only for a while. Just thinking of the woman - _his_ woman - brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait to see his mate. Hopefully, Kakarot's woman had the permission to be able to cook.

The line moved on, and the Saiyan Prince could see Yemma's towering form not so far away. He rolled his eyes. "Why the hell am I still standing here?" he mumbled as he flew over the spirits in front of him, ignoring their complaints. Vegeta decided to land a few feet away from the giant's desk and walk. When he reached the overly large, brown desk, the man floated up to it, preparing to set his feet down at a random spot. As soon as Yemma looked up to greet the deceased Prince, Vegeta sat his feet down on the desk, not noticing the grey button, and disappeared.

Yemma blinked in confusion, then in horror. He began to panic before he checked his records for Vegeta. They were still there, but they were beginning to fade away. Panicking, the red-skinned giant took a pen, a blank sheet of paper, and began to copy the record, as fast as he could. Even he didn't know where the prince was sent, let alone which _Age._ He had to wait until the transfer was complete, and then he'd find a way.

The lost spirits who waited in line for their judgement groaned in disappointment. They didn't want to stand - well, _float_ - in line for who knows how long!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OCs.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! School just started for me so I mean .. *shrugs* I apologize. I'll try and make a schedule of days to update, but I'm not sure if it'll work out for me or not.**

**R&R! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter one - "Old Beginnings?"**

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. Somewhat alarmed, he let his eyes adjust into the dark.

Vegeta was sitting down with his elbows resting on his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. The room was isolated with no windows; only a grey metal door that served as an entrance and exit. He let his eyes roam around the room and found nothing except animal bones. He grunted, "Well, someone was hungry."

At that moment he felt full. He knew for the last three hours before he died, he didn't eat. He should be _hungry_, not _full._ Something was off..

The Saiyan Prince's eyes widened in realization. Somehow, he was in the same room he was when Frieza took him captive, when Frieza...

Vegeta quickly looked at his hands and found them to be small. He stared in horror. He could not be in the past, he could not be back in his five-year old body, he would NOT be Frieza's _toy_ once more. He refused. Attempting to calm down, the full-blood concentrated his energy and let out a few growls. He felt the energy, there was just that barrier.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration. He had his memory, just not his power. _'Is this some kind of game that the overgrown ogre is playing?' _He stopped powering up, he wouldn't risk having the soldiers on the ship detecting him with their scouters. Even though he couldn't reach super saiyan just yet, his base level is almost at his young adult base. A ghost of a smirk flashed on his face. _'At least I can still sense ki.' _Instead, he yelled out of frustration and fired an energy blast at the same forsaken rat he killed two centuries ago. The poor rat was fried to ashes.

"YEMMA!"

* * *

King Yemma sneezed, then shivered in fear. There was no doubt that the Prince was cursing up a storm about him. Even if he _was_ the king of the afterlife, there were two beings that struck fear in him. Even if the strongest one acted like a happy-go-lucky innocent child. As if on cue, a _*zip*_ sounded in front of the Deity's large, brown desk. There in front of it stood the immortal Saiyan, Goku. A light bulb lit up in the judge's head; Goku! Goku always has an answer to everything. Well...almost.

"My, my Goku, I was just going to call for you. I have bad news; Vegeta accidentally stepped on this grey button and got sent to the past. This button is used rarely. It's purpose is to send people into the past so they can relive their life. Until they reach the age they died in _this_ world, they cannot be brought back here." Yemma explained.

"So basically, Vegeta is in the past and he can't return here until he is about 200 years old, right?" Goku summarized. The King nodded. "Is he in another universe, or alternate timeline?"

"An alternate universe. Since he still has his memories, he can change that world without affecting this world."

"What happens if he, for example, dies on Namek? Won't he come to _this_ check-in station?"

"No Goku; he stuck there until he returns to his age which he died at here. Do you have anything in mind?" Goku bit his lip, debating his options. He could either wait another 2 centuries, or...

The full-blood smiled. He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of yelling Yemma's name and receiving no response, much to his dismay, Vegeta sat quietly trying to figure out what he could do. If he really _is_ in the past, most events are going to stay the same until Vegeta reaches Super Saiyan. Vegeta recalled how he reached the mythical level, making a note on how he was going to do the same when it came to that point.

A soldier came and broke Vegeta's concentration. "Come, little _monkey prince." _He spat with hatred and disgust in his voice. "Lord Frieza calls for you."

The chibi prince snarled at the soldier; how he hated that nickname. Sensing the humanoid's power, the royal dashed at the soldier with such speed, he didn't even know what hit him. As the soldier hit the floor, Vegeta stepped over him before smirking," That's Prince Vegeta to you, weakling."

He walked down the hallway silently, naming the rooms he'd been in on this ship, in his mind. When he finally reached the throne room, he sighed. Though he is on the brink of being at the level he was when he reached Earth, there's still a major gap between his and Frieza's power.

The Prince strolled in quietly and bowed on one knee as he saw Frieza's dark smile. "My, my Vegeta. You've grown since the last time I saw you."

To bite back a retort, he kept his gaze on the plush, red carpet. Frieza patted Vegeta's left shoulder with the end of his tail, signaling approval for him to rise. "My dear prince," Frieza spoke almost mockingly, "I have very... unfortunate news about your planet. It seems as if a meteor collided with it, causing it to be destroyed on impact. One of your third classes, tried to stop it but failed." He hid his grin behind the glass of wine in his hand. He knew little Vegeta was just a normal naïve five-year old; Unfortunately, _this_ Vegeta knew all of Frieza's tactics.

The Royal child raised an eyebrow in something akin to amusement and slight irritation. Living on Earth for almost one and a half centuries gave him a life he wouldn't ever dream of having. He had a family, a home, and...friends. However, sometimes he did wonder what would happen if Vegetasei wasn't destroyed, but he usually ignored those thoughts. Vegeta was irritated with the fact that he could do absolutely nothing to save his planet, and that Frieza was sitting here simply _lying_ to his face.

"How...unfortunate."

The youngest icejinn was taken aback from his response. He didn't expect Vegeta to start bawling on the floor; of course not. He knew all about saiyans and their damned pride. But Frieza also did not expect the boy to have such a lack of emotion. His expression and onyx eyes were blank, cold even. You could honestly say that he was surprised.

"Unfortunate indeed. I believe there's only three of you left: You, that bodyguard of yours and the third class with the long hair." Frieza confirmed. Hearing no response, he continued, "I have a mission for the three of you; go to planet Nacor and purge it. Report to me immediately after you've finished."

It was silent for a few seconds, when the 'child' finally spoke, "And what if we don't?"

Once again, the second-born of King Cold was shocked. The nerve of that monkey prince! "If you don't complete your mission, you will face the consequences." Frieza sneered. Vegeta snorted. "Hmph, whatever. Okay Frieza." he turned and began walking out. Before he reached the door, he sensed a presence behind him.

Swiftly, the Prince turned, caught Frieza's tail before it could smack his back, and smirked. The icejinn scowled, throwing a quick punch at the boy's head, catching him off guard. Vegeta hissed lowly, falling on his behind; he forgot how much his punches hurt. The five-year old didn't get the chance to get up as a white tail lifted him by his neck, cutting off his windpipe in the process.

He had a strange sense of _Deja-vu._ This happened at Namek, only in different situations. At least he wasn't on the brink of de-

Frieza punched and slapped him repeatedly all over his body, mostly his face, not even letting him finish his thought. Soon, the puny body was covered in cuts, as well as bloody bruises. The heir to the Cold family loosened his tail and ordered for one of his guards to take the monkey to the Medical Center.

The guard didn't even get to lay a finger on him before he was blasted to smithereens. "I can do it myself. Don't you dare touch me." Vegeta grunted. Frieza frowned; his 'staff' was pretty low now, he couldn't afford losing anymore soldiers. Standing up to leave, Vegeta felt a tight grip on his tail. "That was only a **_portion _**of what I can do. You dare to defy your master? You should be careful, prince." a dark voice whispered into his left ear condescendingly.

Frieza smirked as he noticed how the little boy's body stiffened and how he walked with a limp. When the throne room door closed, Frieza flew up to his air car. "Zarbon, bring me Nappa and Raditz at once." he ordered into his scouter. Oh, joy! How much fun he was going to have with these filthy saiyans...

* * *

An unruly haired Saiyan waited silently for the giant to respond to his request.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" his voice boomed.

Yemma rubbed his temples. Goku was an absolute idiot. He was smart in his own way, but still, nonetheless, an idiot. "Are you sure this is what you want Goku?"

"Of course. I have my regrets, you know this. Never once have I thought about their feelings. Plus, I owe them alot."

Yemma sighed in defeat. Kind-hearted as he was, Goku was just as stubborn as Vegeta and Chichi put together! "The things I do for you." the king grumbled. "Alright, Goku. You know the consequences, correct?"

The saiyan nodded excitedly; he couldn't wait for a new adventure. Even if he's done it before.

"Same universe...planet Earth...Age...Goku come on the desk."

Goku floated to the desk and hovered over it. "You're all set Goku. Don't make the same mistakes or you will never be at ease. I'll contact you soon after I contact him." Yemma told him. "Okay. Thank you! Bye King Yemma! See you in-"

Before Goku got to finish, his feet touched the grey button, and in an instant, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all ****unfortunately****. Except my OCs :3 **

**Since Raditz and Nappa weren't exactly main characters in the series, they sure as hell will be main characters in my story! **

**OMG. I'm so sorry you guys. School has been so hard lately. If you're going to highschool next year, or you're in your 9th or 10th grade year, don't do the IB (International Baccalaureate) Program. [If your school has one]**

**Only if you love staying up late doing you like a challenge. I'm warning you. It's a hard program, but I'm still staying in it though. ;} Next chapter will be _at least 2000 words, _AND IT WONT BE AS LATE. I promise. **

**I'm going to start chapter 3 now. **

**P.S.: Your first villain for this story is revealed :3 you'll be surprised... eh maybe.**

**RR!**

* * *

**Chapter two - Loyalty**

_"Why? Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you people? You just come to our planet, invade it, then kill us all? You're probably going to destroy it afterwards. What's the point? You are gaining nothing; you make us watch our families suffer, only to do the same to us. Is this what a warrior is? Heh, if it is, you are nothing but a **monster.**"_

_Tears streamed down his face as he spoke. Glancing around, Jahoi saw the burnt, bruised, and bloody bodies of his friends and family. The once green forest was now nothing more than a barren wasteland. Wiping his nose, the Nacoran glared at the motionless child. A child! Who would let their child do such a thing? Who allows such despicable things?_

_A flash of emotion appeared briefly in the child's dark eyes, but Jahoi saw it. The child was reluctant, scared, and upset. The man now understood; someone was forcing the boy to do such things. Ja' looked the little Saiyan in the eyes._

_"I understand now. Just kill me."_

_"B...but why?" Vegeta croaked, masking his emotions as well as a five-year old could. He didn't understand. From the stories his father told him, natives from the planets usually put up a fight. Why didn't these people do the same? This man was a mystery to him. One minute, the man is yelling at him. Another minute, he's understanding._

_"I have nothing to live for, obviously." Ja' chuckled, though there was no humor. "Just know one day, you'll be free from your captor and you'll be able to live in peace. Or avenge all the people he forced you to murder. No child could make such a heartless decision by himself. Don't be afraid," he glanced at the red symbol on the boy's armor, "Prince."_

_A beam went straight through his heart, killing him instantly. But Jahoi swore he heard the words "Thank you" before he drifted into a whole new dimension._

* * *

_**- Raditz -**_

"So third class-"

"My name is Raditz."

"What do you think the mighty Lord Frieza wants with us?" Nappa clearly ignored his companion's interjection and continued. Raditz sighed in defeat. This is probably the fourth or fifth time Nappa has called him third class...in 30 minutes! In response to the bulkier Saiyan's question, he grunted. "I don't know. All I'm concerned about is our Prince's well-being. After all, we haven't seen him for the past week and we're on the same ship! And we don't know how he's taking the news of our planet's destruction..."

Raditz stopped there as he remembered the last time he saw his father. Sure, he was worried about his miniature Prince, it was his duty now.

Bardock was always his role model. He was very strong, almost strong enough to take on the king. However, only the House of Bardock knew that. They always kept it a secret, though many began to see the real extent of the patriarch's power. Dangerous people.

Like Frieza.

Born and raised as a third-class warrior, Bardock was a useless cry-baby with a low power level. Somewhere along those adolescent years, the boy turned into a serious merciless fighter. It was a wonder how Gine made her way into his heart. The first few years of Raditz's life, he admired his father. As he grew, those feelings never changed, but there was at least some sort of jealously to why couldn't he be strong like his father? A power level almost higher than 10,000 is really something important.

Being an only child and a third class was horrible for the long-haired Saiyan boy. Unlike his father, who made exceptional achievements during his adolescence, Raditz only improved a little. Seemingly out of no where, voices began whispering in his head.

Third class.

Trash.

Garbage.

He almost flinched. However, he was already used to being called those names.

Pitiful.

Loner.

Weakling.

At those, he actually did flinch. If Nappa noticed, he said nothing. While he did admire his father, Bardock wasn't exactly the _nicest_ type of guy, especially not to his son. During his childhood, before he got verbally abused, Raditz always trained with his father to at least try and make progress. He improved, oh yes he did. But it wasn't enough for his father.

Instead of being strong, he was pitiful and a weakling. He knew those two were true. Loner? Not so much, as he had many...comrades. During those times of bullying, Gine was always there for her son. Every Saiyan believed that Gine coddled him too much, but she always backed up her reasoning. It was clear that the mother didn't want her child to grow up and be reckless like every member of their race was. Unfortunately, if you knew who Bardock was, you'd know it was practically impossible.

A month before Vegetasei's destruction, Raditz saw his mother with child. She was pregnant, and was due any day at that point. The next day, he left for his third purging mission. It was painful and gruesome to watch as his hands were stained with innocent blood. He wondered if this was why his mother always coddled him.

'Kakarot, you better be alive. I will find you." Raditz knew newborn babies were always sent to backwater planets within the first 5 days of birth. Which planet could his brother be on, though?

All his thoughts about his family, planet, and childhood disappeared when he came face to face with his master's sickening face. He knelt on one knee and bowed his head, waiting for his command.

"Oh! My precious monkeys. How are you this fine day?" Both saiyans resisted a growl. "You may rise." they did so.

"Now, speak. Have you heard of your planet's destruction?"

Nappa spoke up for the two of them. "Yes, Lord Frieza." Frieza's smirking face turned into an expression of mock sympathy, and everyone in the room could see that. "Very unfortunate, is it not?" the lord didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Moving on, I have a purging mission, on planet Nacor, for you three remaining saiyans."

_"Five." Raditz added mentally._

"However, your _prince_ has declined." Nappa groaned quietly, only audible for saiyan ears. "I hope you won't do the same. Now, tell me, will you or will you not do this purging mission?" Once again, the bigger saiyan answered. "We will, my lord. I will convince our prince to go."

Frieza nodded in agreement.

"I will not."

Zarbon and Dodoria were taken aback by this outburst. Frieza only raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I will not purge a planet if my prince does not want to. I am loyal to the Saiyan Empire. Even though Vegetasei is destroyed, its legacy and royal blood still lives on. Therefore, since Prince Vegeta says he will not purge planet Nacor, neither will I." Raditz explained. There was a small pause.

"You have no right to speak to Lord Frieza in such a tone..."

"You third class fool, do you have a clue what you just did..."

"What an imbecile! You disrespectful little..."

"SILENCE!" Everyone shut their mouths immediately. Dark red orbs scanned the younger saiyan in disgust and amusement. He scowled at him in annoyance. "Saiyans, you are dismissed. Guards, leave. Zarbon and Dodoria, stay." A chorus of "Yes, Lord Frieza." sounded throughout the throne room. However, before Raditz left, onyx and red eyes made contact, the latter sending a look that said, _"I'll deal with you later."_

**_-Zarbon-_**

Brown boots strolled across the clear, marble floors in a constant, but hurried, pace. _'Zarbon, go fetch the device. I will need it shortly.'_ The lord's right hand man shivered as he remembered the last victim _the device_ was used on. While Zarbon himself was a menacing and threatening man, he'd never use the contraption, on a _child_ nonetheless.

He stepped into the elevators and typed in the special code that will bring him to the lowest level of the ship. As he waited, thoughts about the past few years of his life. How his race was held captive, how his planet blew up, how Frieza found out about his plan...

_'Ding!_' the elevator rang, opening its doors. Scientists were tinkering with their experiments, testing out new drugs, and perfecting old projects. At his arrival, everyone halted their jobs and bowed. Zarbon payed them no mind and went on his way to a cubicle, off in the right corner of the room. Behind that cubicle, sat an old man in a white lab suit and he had a long gray-whitish beard to match.

"Old man, I need _the device_." Zarbon demanded.

"..who requests it?" a tired, croaky voice asked.

"Lord Frieza, sir."

The man's eyes widened as he quickly rummaged through his devices and experiments. Getting the five parts of _the device_, he placed them in the green-skinned man's arms. Sternly, he warned Zarbon about how Frieza should use them. However, both men knew that their lord would never listen to the warnings.

"Hm. Lord Frieza sends his thanks."

"Yes, yes. Of course." The scientist nodded and bowed respectfully. Zarbon paused to listen to the commanding voice over his scouter.

"He'll be here to give you your payment soon, _Myuu_."


End file.
